1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to journal bearings and more particularly to a journal bearing which includes both radially fixed and radially adjustable pivoted bearing pads, and to an apparatus for equalizing the radial load on a plurality of pivoted bearing pads.
The apparatus of the invention is applicable principally, although not necessarily exclusively, to the initial installation of the rotating structure or journalled member upon the bearing pads to insure equal distribution of the radial load on the plurality of bearing pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art in journal bearings of the type having pivotally movable bearing pads to provide means for radially adjusting the supports on which the individual bearing pads rest whereby to equalize the load carried by the respective bearing pads. The prior art arrangement of this type of which I am aware utilizes an individual radially extending adjusting rod for each pivoted bearing pad support by means of which the support for each of the plurality of pivoted bearing pads of the aforementioned prior art construction is individually radially adjustable. This aforementioned prior art construction is in my opinion unsatisfactory in several respects, including the fact that it is difficult to assemble.